Boda Salvaje
by Kaze no fuyu2
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke celebran su casamiento con una espectacular fiesta. Todo es maravilloso, hasta que ella descubre el engaño de Sasuke en medio del festejo... ¿Cómo reacciona la novia y qué hace para vengarse de su esposo? OneShot SasuHina inspirado, fielmente, en la película Relatos Salvajes.


Holaaa!

Hace poco vi la película Relatos Salvajes, no suelo ver muchas de las películas de mi país, pero siendo sincera amo a Ricardo Darin y no me resistí a verlo actuar. Relatos Salvajes estuvo nominada a los Oscar, pero desafortunadamente no ganó aunque se lo merecía con todas las letras. La película es muy buena y te deja pensando. Además que sea en forma de pequeños fragmentos de relatos hace que no tengas ni un momento de aburrimiento y siempre estés atenta. Una de las historias de la película fue la que más me llamó la atención; la última donde dos recién casados deben afrontar un desafío.

Mientras lo veía no dejaba de pensar que me encantaría que los protagonistas fueran Sasuke y Hinata, así que descaradamente me puse a escribir y salió esto. Los diálogos y las acciones casi no fueron modificados por mí, yo solo añado el relato. Espero que les guste y si tienen curiosidad, veanla.

Se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Jenny, a la que hace tiempo le prometí un fic y nunca cumplí hasta ahora, a mi onechan Kiroi y a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

Ahora sí, lean. ^.^)/

Disclaimar: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto, el argumento tampoco es mío sino que es de Campanella. Yo solo convertí esa loca historia en un loco SasuHina...

 _Boda Salvaje._

 _Capítulo único._

En el minuto exacto en el que lo tenían programado, Hinata ingresó al inmenso salón. Se veía más radiante que cualquier novia que hubiera pasado por el altar, pero no era su belleza la que la enorgullecía, sino el hecho de ingresar al salón del brazo de su flamante esposo. Sasuke Uchiha era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier mujer y ahora era sólo suyo... y ella le pertenecía a él.

La música moderna estalló dando inicio a una magnífica fiesta. Cuatrocientos invitados, el hall del mejor hotel del país, la decoración más exquisita, los aplausos colmando el sitio junto con toda aquella gente que no paraba de vitorear a los recién casados. Ambos llegaron al centro de la estancia mientras recibían saludos y felicitaciones al por mayor. La joven sonreía a todo aquel que se le acercara, y Sasuke, bueno él no era tan dado a ese tipo de demostraciones, que por lo general le resultaban desagradables y molestas en demasía, pero esa noche no podía ocultar su felicidad al mundo, después de todo ahora era el "dueño" oficial de una mujer maravillosa. Le sonrió a Hinata, ella le devolvió el gesto antes de que fueran atacados por varios familiares entusiastas.

-Vaya que la hiciste bien, Sasuke, tu esposa es toda una preciosidad. -alagó Suigetsu elevando la voz sobre la música cuando tuvo a su amigo cerca. Sasuke lo miró con los celos propios de un hombre enamorado y mandó a callar.

-Será mejor que la cuides, muchacho. -le advirtió Hiashi, su suegro, cuando se acercó a saludarlo. -Porque si algo llega a sucederle... -Hiashi no necesitó continuar para que Sasuke captara de inmediato el "consejo" de su suegro, simplemente asintió y correspondió al abrazo que el hombre le ofrecía.

Hinata estaba rodeada de sus amigas, todas deseándole lo mejor para su nueva vida, ella agradecía cada una de sus palabras, algunas casi incomprensibles porque en cada grupo de amigas siempre había quién se "alegraba" más de la cuenta. Su hermana Hanabi fue el ejemplo más claro, la joven ya demostraba síntomas de evidente exaltación y balbuceaba frases inconexas y casi sin sentido, pero conociéndola como la conocía, Hinata sabía que la felicitaba más que nadie.

-Y que no se te escape, yo más que nadie sé lo que sufriste por él... -aquellas palabras de Hanabi hicieron lagrimear a Hinata, que se sentía al borde del llanto a causa de tanta felicidad. Los saludos resultaban interminables pero los dos anfitriones continuaban desempeñándose estupendamente en sus papeles. Hinata se acercó a la mesa de unos familiares.

-Todo está de maravillas, cielo. -le dijo Tsunade en un tono que dejaba entrever su acento francés. La mujer había venido desde aquel país Europeo sólo para estar presente. Se encontraba al lado de su mejor amigo/amante ocasional cuando la soledad la acorralaba, el siempre picante señor Jiraya.

-Pero esta vieja olvidó enviar nuestros obsequios antes. -interrumpió él. -Así que llegarán un poco más tarde y... -no pudo finalizar ya que un "descuidado" codazo por parte de la rubia exuberante de Tsunade, lo hizo callar a la fuerza.

-Oh, por favor. -dijo Hinata agitando sus manos frente a su rostro. -los obsequios no son necesarios, el mayor regalo es que hayan venido a compartir esta noche con nosotros. -dijo ella con convicción. Tsunade y Jiraya sonrieron, Hinata era una joven encantadora.

-Hay mucha gente, cariño. -comentó Tsunade acercándose más a la radiante novia. -No dirás que conoces a todos. -la rubia y Hinata vieron a su alrededor, las palabras de Tsunade no eran exageradas.

-Bueno, no conozco a todos. -dijo Hinata. La música acompañaba el desarrollo de la cena. -la mayoría ha venido de lugares lejanos, pero gracias a la tecnología, sobre todo Facebook, logramos contactar afamiliares que no veíamos desde hace años. -explicó con una sonrisa. -En aquella mesa están todos los primos. -decía ella señalando al frente, hacia una gran mesa con gente que charlaba efusivamente. -en aquella están mis compañeras de la universidad. -su mano delicada y adornada con su precioso anillo dorado indicó a otra mesa ruidosa. -y por allá están los compañeros de trabajo de Sasuke-kun... -sus palabras quedaron a mitad de camino y fue allí cuando su mano cayó lentamente a un lado. Algo cambió en cuanto notó a Sasuke. Sus ojos gris claro estaban captando el momento en que su esposo saludaba y charlaba con demasiada "familiaridad" a una mujer de llamativa cabellera rosa.

-Tuvieron que haber gastado mucho sólo en hacer las llamadas. -bromeó Jiraya. -Hinata sonrió, pero no le estaba prestando atención y comenzaba a sentirse levemente perturbada.

-S-í... digo no... L-os veo luego, debo saludar a los demás. -balbuceó ella sin poder sacar su vista de la coqueta y casi descarada sonrisa que esa mujer le estaba dedicando a Sasuke. Hinata confusa se acercó a una mesa y tomó una copa con champagne. Se bebió todo el fresco espumoso de solo un trago. Sasuke le decía algo al oído a esa mujer quien le volvía a sonreír y luego le apoyaba una mano en el hombro. Él continuaba los saludos y las fotografías en la mesa siguiente, mientras Hinata sentía su corazón saltando y sonando con una fuerza sofocante. Su mano temblaba ligeramente. Una sospecha lejana y pasada llegó a su mente, quería apartarla pero no estaba lográndolo. Confundida, con su indudable presentimiento, tomó su celular, se alejó un poco a un rincón y marcó un número.

-¿Hola? -el corazón de Hinata se contrajo agonizante cuando su llamado fue respondido por aquella mujer de cabellos rosas. -¡¿Hola...?!- la compañera de Sasuke se llevó una mano al oído izquierdo, buscando apartar el sonido de la música y escuchar mejor a quien la llamaba.

Hinata que estaba a unos metros de ella viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, cortó el llamado. Eso no podía ser, debía ser sólo una confusión, temblando volvió a marcar el mismo número. Sus sospechas se estaban agigantando como un horrible monstruo, pero ella quería que se esfumara.

"No contestes, por favor no seas tú..." -suplicó cerrando los ojos. La voz de la compañera de trabajo de Sasuke sonó en sus oidos y atravesó su corazón. Levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella que aún mantenía el celular cerca de su oido.

-¡No puede ser...! -la mujer pelirosa cortó de inmediato. -Rock Lee, ¡cúbreme! -le dijo al muchacho que se sentaba a su lado, este no comprendía que sucedía realmente. -¡qué me cubras! -le ordenó ella simulando una gran sonrisa en medio de una amena conversación, lo jaloneó para que el hombre de lisos cabellos negros la tapara más, pero, era tarde, Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Las luces bajaron la bola de espejos giraba y la pieza de vals tradicional, El Danubio azul, comenzó a sonar. Los invitados aplaudían emocionados.

Sasuke sonriendo se encaminó hacia su esposa, ella parecía estar en otra dimensión, su expresión parecía asustada.

-¿Pasa algo? -la voz ronca llegó a los oídos de Hinata. Notó que él se había acercado para compartir el baile principal de la fiesta. La canción sonaba con más entusiasmo. Todos tenían sus ojos centrados en la bonita pareja mientras continuaban aplaudiendo. Él le extendió los brazos en posición para que la pieza empezara. Ella se acercó dudando profundamente, estaba demasiado aturdida y esta vez la música no tenía nada que ver con ello. Su mano temblorosa aceptó la de Sasuke, él la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura, la atrajo a su fornido cuerpo ataviado con aquel esmoquin negro que tan bien le sentaba, y comenzó a dirigir el baile. Dominante como siempre había sido. Hinata buscó los ojos de su esposo. Sasuke advirtió que ella estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Volvió a cuestionar entonces.

-S-a... Sasuke-kun. - pronunció ella con dificultad mientras él marcaba los pasos y el ritmo. -Esa mujer... esa mujer, tu compañera de trabajo... ¿cuál es su nombre...?-Sasuke llevó sus ojos negros hacia donde Hinata miraba, ella se refería a Sakura, ¿había descubierto algo? No, imposible, hizo un ligero gesto de restarle importancia.

-Se llama Sakura... ¿porqué lo preguntas? -Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres... El baile seguía en sincronía.

-¿R-ecuerdas aquel número desconocido que solía llamarte a la madrugada y que dijiste que pertenecía a Suigetsu-san?- Hinata lo miraba a los ojos. Sasuke se sentió incómodo ante la repentina pregunta y estaba esquivando su mirar con extrema sutileza, pero asintió mientras daban un giro. -Acabo de llamarla y fue Sakura quien contestó. -dijo ella.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver en estos momentos? -le cuestionó él ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo.

-Creo que e-s demasiada coincidencia... ¿porqué tendría ella el celular de Suigetsu-san? Hasta dónde sé ellos no son pareja, ni siquiera...

-Hinata, dime que insinúas exactamente. -interrumpió Sasuke frunciendo sus cejas.

-¿Te h-as acostado con ella? -como se lo había pedido ella fue directo al grano, no esperó que la pregunta le secara la boca y la garganta de pronto.

El baile continuaba. Desde afuera, aquella era una estampa de dos novios recién casados y felices, nadie sospechaba la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-V-oy a preguntártelo una vez más, sólo quiero que me digas la verdad... ¿te has acostado con ella mientras salíamos? -insistió Hinata. Sasuke indignado le exigió que dejara de decir ese tipo de cosas. -Dímelo, ¡necesito saberlo! -suplicó, y también le exigió, ella una vez más.

Sasuke tomó aire, estaba acorralado y en el momento menos indicado. Maldición, viendo los ojos grises de su esposa asintió finalmente. Si ella ya lo sabía, no tenía sentido ocultarlo más. Ante la confirmación, Hinata comenzó a sentirse muy mareada, perdió por completo la coordinación del baile y pareció tan desorientada como un ebrio, pensaron algunos, pero el baile y la coordinación importaban un carajo en esos momentos. Se revolvió y agitó en brazos de Sasuke buscando librarse de él.

-S-uéltame...

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?-le preguntó Hiashi a su hija cuando fue su turno de bailar con ella. Hinata no respondió y se limitó a ahogar sus sollozos en el pecho protector de su padre.

La madrastra de Sasuke, Kaguya, se aproximó para bailar con él mientras este no despegaba su vista de su desconsolada esposa, quien trataba de fingir estar bien frente a su padre. Ante eso Sasuke no pudo seguir el baile, se acercó a ellos, desesperado por que Hinata atendiera a su intento de explicación.

-Hinata por favor escucha, yo... -ella levantó su dolorida mirada hacia él.

\- ¿C-ómo pudiste tener el descaro de invitarla? ¿Todos tus compañeros de trabajo sabían tu amorío con ella, verdad? -Hiashi no entendía que sucedía pero comenzó a molestarse con Sasuke.

-Hinata... -él intentó sujetarla, pero la joven se resintió al contacto como si las manos de Sasuke fueran ácido.

-¡Q-ue me sueltes!-le gritó irritada. Un, dos, tres, cuatro... la música se detuvo. Hinata no soportó más y salió corriendo del salón que estaba sofocándola. Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Sasuke no tenía palabras.

La joven corrió, corrió a través de todo y todos, huyendo de aquel salón que se había vuelto su peor pesadilla, pero sobretodo estaba huyendo de Sasuke y de su traición. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? En los cuatro años que llevaban de novios ella nunca había volteado a ver a ningún otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke, le fue fiel en cuerpo y alma... pero él, ¡él la había engañado con aquella mujer! ¡Esa que tenía un cabello tan malditamente hermoso! Y lo peor de todo es que la había traido allí para exhibirla frente a sus narices. ¡¿Quiénes se creían para hacerle eso?!

Ella corría mientras su despampanante e impecable vestido blanco se agitaba con sus erráticos pasos, y mientras sus tacones resonaban contra el piso brillante y resbaladizo. Se perdió entre los corredores del hotel que tan costosa había cobrado la reservación. Llegó hasta la azotea. El aire bravo y frío la apuñaló por completo, pero a Hinata no le importaba. Su corazón quemaba, su cuerpo ardía en desesperación y ni todo ese frío lograba calmarla. Caminó hasta la orilla de la baranda que la separaba de caer al vacío. La altura de los veinte pisos del hotel eran suficiente para matar a cualquiera que sufriera vértigo, sin embargo ahora ella no sentía ese tipo de miedo. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y viendo el intenso movimiento de la increíble e iluminada cuidad, dejó de contener su llanto. Todo salió de golpe como un ataque a un pecho había estado colmado de felicidad y ahora se encontraba lleno de angustia.

No sabía que hacer, todo carecía de sentido... Todo podía irse a la mismísima mierda y ella no se sentiría mejor. Lloró y lloró apoyando sus manos en aquel metal frío que la separaba del vacío. El viento la despeinaba y su delicado maquillaje era un completo desastre, ¡¿pero a quién rayos le importaba eso?!

Se inclinó sobre el barandal buscando más aire, el vacío la llamaba ofreciéndole una solución drástica a su dolor ...

-¡Oye! ¡¿Q-ué haces?! -le gritó alguien que presenciaba la escena. Hinata llevó sus ojos grises hacia la voz. Un joven alto, rubio y vestido con el traje de un mozo la veía con preocupación. -Aléjate de allí es muy peligroso-ttebayo. -pidió el extraño.

Hinata lo ignoró y se inclinó más. El vacío gritaba por ella y ella no tenía fuerzas para negarse. Su llanto continuaba y sus lágrimas caían y se deshacían al viento.

-Mira, no sé que te sucede pero esta no es la manera de arreglarlo...

-¿Qué puedes saber tú?... lo que me pasó es horroroso... acabo de casarme y enterame de que él me engañó todo este tiempo...

El rubio soltó un suspiro, pero ni por un sólo instante bajaba la guardia estando atento a cada movimiento de esa pobre joven, en caso de que ella cometiera la locura de saltar.

-Eso en verdad es horroroso, ¿tú lo amas mucho?

-¡Ahora ya no lo sé!- gritó Hinata al viento, esa era la pregunta que más la atormentada.

-Vaya que es problemático, pero sin duda pareces una persona inteligente y todos los problemas tienen solución...

-Este no lo tiene... toda esa gente está allí en estos momentos, mis amigos, mi familia... todos ellos, él me engañó jugó conmigo... El rubio volvió a suspirar y se acercó más y prudentemente.

-¿Y que importa lo que ellos piensen? -le dijo haciendo que Hinata lo mirara, ella aún temblaba y sus nervios y su corazón seguían destrozados. -Es tu vida después de todo-dattebayo. Si estuviera en tu lugar, yo me encargaría de despachar a los invitados lo más rápido posible, descansaría esta noche y mañana con la cabeza más fría, me separo-tteba. -dijo él siendo honesto y casi inocente, pero sus palabras parecieron aliviar a Hinata. Él colocó su mano sobre la de la joven y lentamente la separó del borde del precipicio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Hinata estaba tan desilusionada y esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para su corazón, lo abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba que alguien la contuviera y ese joven era como caído de cielo... Cerró sus ojos claros, y se inclinó hacia él. El joven mozo se acercó un poco más a ella... Ambos lo hicieron una vez más, y se besaron. Un beso corto. Hinata lo miró, el chico hizo lo mismo.

-Soy Naruto. -se presentó él.

-Soy Hinata... - Ella cruzó sus manos sobre el hombro masculino y lo atrajo hacia sí. Un beso más y fue un torbellino de placer, los dos comenzaron a besarse con desespero, fue todo manos y lenguas, allí en medio de la azotea, con los invitados llenos de incertidumbre esperando en la fiesta, el viento soplando y el cielo oscuro siendo iluminado por aquellas estrellas que parecían ser salpicaduras brillantes.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, en cuanto Hinata se marchó de aquella forma, él salió corriendo tras ella, tenía que darle una explicación sobre lo que pasó con Sakura, aunque eso no necesitaba más evidencia. La había engañado... ¡pero no había significado nada más que una aventura! Tal vez si se lo decía, Hinata lo entendería...

-Ya pregunté en la entrada. -dijo Suigetsu llegando agitado junto a él,. -no la vieron salir, ella debe estar en el hotel todavía.

Sasuke frunció las cejas, ¿dónde rayos pudo haberse metido una persona tras sufrir lo que Hinata?

-A la azotea. -concluyó de inmediato y se lanzó a correr a las escaleras mientras Suigetsu lo acompañaba.

Cuando llegaron arriba, el aire frío también se encargó de recibirlos. Sasuke paseó sus oscurísimos ojos negros por el lugar. No había rastro de Hinata, por un momento llegó a pensar lo peor al ver el barandal, pero luego comenzó a oír un sonido que se mezclaba con el del viento, y aquel sonido era claramente identificable como jadeos. Su apuesto rostro se desfiguró al ver a Hinata con un tipo que estaba tomándola con ganas, ellos estaban allí, haciéndolo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Él encima de ella moviéndose rápidamente, mientras Hinata tenía la falda de aquel costoso vestido, que había tardado tanto en escoger, levantado para permitir el contacto entre ambos.

-Vaya... -silvó Suigetsu. Al escuchar la voz intrusa, Hinata y Naruto se detuvieron. El rubio abandonó el interior de la joven de inmediato y con nerviosismo trató de colocarse los pantalones en su sitio. Hinata miró a Sasuke, la amargura y la rabia reemplazaron al delicioso placer que estaba sintiendo hacía unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! - gritó Sasuke enfurecido, iba matar a aquel desgraciado mozo.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada!- le respondió Hinata con el mismo ímpetu, acomodándose el vestido, dejando de lado la calma que siempre la había caracterizado. -No te entrometas, ¡este no es tu asunto! ¿qué no es esa tu frase favorita, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke apretó los puños, miró al mozo y su impulso fue lanzarse hacia él, pero Suigetsu se interpuso. Naruto estaba dispuesto a pelear, después de todo se sentía un caballero y no iba a permitir que aquel "infiel" le gritara a esa chica, sin embargo Hinata se colocó frente a él.

-¿Quieres golpearlo, verdad? -dijo Hinata casi desafiando a Sasuke y a su poco autocontrol. -no vas a ponerle un sólo dedo encima porque él no hacía nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. En todo caso golpéame a mí si te atreves, acabo de pagarte con la misma moneda tu canallada. Si lo golpeas, yo debería ir y hacer lo mismo con esa zorra de tu oficina."Sakura" aún sigue en la fiesta, ¿no es cierto? -las palabras de Hinata estaban llenas de dolor y rabia.

-¡Suficiente, Hinata! Arreglaremos esto. - ordenó Sasuke con su voz prepotente. Hinata sonrió con ironía dolorosa. -¿Arreglar qué? Aquí no hay nada que arreglar, mañana mismo esto se acabó, pero no creas que saldrás bien parado y podrás librarte de mí para ir con tu zorra. No lo creas, mi padre te destrozará legalmente, en la separación de bienes me voy a quedar con todo lo que es tuyo, y tú estarás en la calle... -Hinata se mordió el labio presa de toda su indignación. -¡Incluso tomaré clases de actuación! -le gritó mientras lloraba y su maquillaje se arruinaba cada vez más. -¡Así le diré al juez con mi mejor rostro de desvalida lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser, Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke apretó los puños y apartó bruscamente a Suigetsu.

-¡Te has vuelto completamente loca, Hinata!

-¿Loca? -Hinata rió irónica, Sasuke tuvo la impresión de ver un rayo cruzando el cielo como si fuera la escena de una película de terror. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, quiso vomitar, pero se contuvo. -Claro que estoy loca, y ahora mismo verás cuanto. Ella se dirigió a la escalera de ingreso. Esa fiesta tan ridículamente cara no iba a terminar así como así, no señor.

Sasuke fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, prometiéndole acabar con él más tarde, y luego siguió a Hinata mientras su cabeza dolía como nunca.

Hinata ingresó al salón, todo su aspecto era un desastre, pero sin importarle nada hizo un gesto al DJ y este lanzó la música más alocada que tenía. La fiesta se desató nuevamente. La novia fue rodeada por sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasó, Hinata? -le preguntaron preocupadas.

-No sucedió nada chicas, al contrario, ¡disfrutemos de esta fiesta! -Hinata comenzó a bailar agitando e instigando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. La enorme bola de espejos giraba en sincronía con la música y las luces rítmicas que daban un ambiente fantástico. La joven novia bailaba, bailaba desatada como nunca en su vida, se acercó a las mesas y vació de sopetón cada copa que encontraba.

La gente se convenció de su alegría y varios se acercaron para sentarla en una silla.

Sasuke ingresó al salón hecho un tigre furioso con la pretensión de detener a su esposa, pero llevó la sorpresa de que ella estaba bailando, él mismo se vio rodeado por la música y sus amigos, quienes lo sentaron en otra silla y lo levantaron entre todos. Allí estaba la tradición judía del baile de los novios. La avalancha de gente subió a ambos esposos. Hinata rió ahora presa del vértigo que las alturas le provocaban. Sasuke gritaba enfurecido para que lo bajaran pero nadie lo escuchaba, incluso algunos idiotas bromistas comenzaron a estirarle los pantalones para sacárselos. La música y los hurra de los invitados se apoderaron del lugar, mientras los novios eran balanceados por esa ola de gente fuera de sí. Hinata reía más, en un momento fue acercada a Sasuke, mientras la agitaban cual lata de pintura. Sasuke palideciendo, leyó perfectamente sus labios cuando ella le dijo "idiota malnacido" Él se sintió mareado como nunca, el frenético baile continuaba y el joven sintió más de esas terribles nauseas.

Finalmente bajaron a Hinata, pero la cosa seguía. Ahora se tomaron todos de la mano y se armó una inmensa ronda que saltaba y gritaba al ritmo del DJ. Hinata sonrió a su padre, a su madre, bailó con sus amigas, luego su mirada captó a alguien y hacia allí se dirigió.

-Bailemos. -le dijo a Sakura levantando la voz sobre el tumulto.

-No creo que sea conveniente... -dijo ella buscando alejarla. Tenía cierto miedo por lo que podía pasar, ya se había hecho la idea de que la novia sabía lo de ella y Sasuke.

-Tonterías, es mi fiesta quiero celebrar con todos. -Hinata tomó de la mano a Sakura y la llevó a la pista. Ambas comenzaron a girar como el resto.

-¿Te llevas bien con Sasuke? -le preguntó Hinata mientras daba vueltas más rápidas y sujetaba la mano de Sakura con fuerza para que no escapara.

-S-í, bueno... no tanto... somos compañeros y amigos, pero no tenemos mucha confianza... -Las dos giraban con más prisa sobre los altos tacones que cada una tenía puesto. Sakura supo que si continuaba dando tantas vueltas terminaría vomitando todo lo que había comido y bebido. Los demás alentaban, la fiesta estallaba.

-No seas modesta, ustedes son muy buenos compañeros, comparten todo. Incluso la cama... -dijo Hinata mientras su peinado hecho con su larga cabellera azulada se volvía todo un caos con tanto girar como si fueran un frenético carrusel. Los mareos y la sangre subieron a la cabeza de ambas.

-¿Qu-e dices? -preguntó Sakura en shock, de repente vio la sonrisa de Hinata y sintió que sus manos se zafaban de las de la novia. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como salía despedida por los aires y terminaba estrellada contra la mesa de bocadillos y contra un gran espejo que se ubicaba tras esta.

El estallido fue rotundo; los cristales volaron por los aires, la música se detuvo al igual que el resto.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- gritó una amiga de Sakura a Hinata. La novia estaba allí parada inmóvil. La amiga de Sakura se encolerizó.

-¡Qué llames a una ambulancia! ¿qué no sabes lo que es una ambulancia? "H-A-M-B-U-L-A-N-C-I-A" -le deletreó.

Hinata reaccionó. -Ambulancia se escribe sin "H" -le contestó, mientras Sakura era atendida por otras personas. Su amiga contrajo la expresión como si la corrección de Hinata fuera lo más increíble que pudo haber oido.

-¡Claro que va con "H"!- le reprochó indignada. -"Hambulancia... "Hurgencias" eso es lógica pura. Eres una novia completamente desinformada. -Hinata luego de escucharla rodó los ojos. ¿Porqué rayos se había enfrascado en una discusión tan ridícula?

Dos minutos después los paramédicos llegaron para auxiliar el lugar.

La bola de espejos y las luces seguían girando pero en medio del silencio y los murmullos. Hinata se dirigió a buscar otra copa.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?- le preguntó Tsunade, mientras veía como Sakura lloraba a causa de sus heridas, y era atendida por los médicos.

-Oh, no quiero deprimirme por eso, fue sólo un accidente... -expresó Hinata luego de vaciar otra copa. -Y ahora mismo podría ser un buen momento para el pastel... -ella se acercó a la gran torta de seis pisos que estaba decorada en la cima con la figurilla de dos novios.

Todos la veían actuando tan extraña, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle algo.

-Vamos Ino, Tenten...ustedes van a acompañarme en estos momentos, ¿verdad?- su tono convenció a sus amigas, así que se acercaron para deslizar la mesa al centro. Todas las mujeres se aproximaron para otra tradición; La de las cintillas en el pastel. El fotógrafo contratado para la ocasión se comenzó a tomar fotos.

-Uno, dos, ¡tres!- exclamó Hinata y todas retiraron sus respectivas cintas.

-¡Tengo el anillo! -dijo Tenten emocionada. Hinata la aplaudió y la abrazó sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Felicidades, Tenten. Espero que tu boda sea con alguien que de verdad te ame. -le deseó ella esperando que fuera así.

-Gracias, Hinata...

-¡Y podríamos buscar al novio aquí mismo! -Hinata reveló una vez más su estado de ebriedad, y miró por todo el lugar buscando un candidato. -Que tal tú Neji-nisan, ¿qué no te parece bonita Tenten?

Neji se sonrojó, casi ahogándose con las burbujas del champagne y apartó la vista. Hinata sonrió. -¿Y tú Kiba-kun? Sé que ella siempre te ha gustado... -Kiba adquirió el mismo tono de rojo que Neji, sin embargo Tenten estaba más sonrojada que ellos.

-¡Hinata Hyuuga! -la voz de Sasuke, potente como un rayo irrumpió en el salón. -¡Hasta dónde piensas llegar con esto! -le recriminaba él con la furia estampada en sus ojos que hasta parecían rojizos.

-Oh, ¿ya terminaste de atender a la "zorra"? -el tono de niña buena de su esposa exasperó al joven. Él se acercó y la tomó del codo con fuerza.

-Es suficiente de todo este circo, Hinata. Hablaremos cuando estés sobria. -le gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Sobria? ¡Pero si estoy perfecta! -ella se jaloneó de Sasuke para soltarse. -Nunca he estado mejor y cómo no podría estarlo si acabo de darme cuenta con la clase de hombre con quien me casé hace tres horas. Alguien que se muestra serio y correcto, intachable ante todos, y que también engaña a su esposa a la vista de todos y con total impunidad. -Hinata comenzó a hacer ademanes de actuación con sus manos.

-Ya cállate.

-Sí, que también trae a su amante al día de nuestra fiesta, que la invita a nuestra ceremonia... que le coquetea mientras yo pienso que no puedo ser más afortunada... En verdad me gané la lotería al casarme contigo, Sasuke Uchiha. -buscó una copa y la levantó ante el resto. -Brindo por ti Uchiha, eres el caballero más perfecto que pudo haber existido, ¡salud! -exclamó y se bebió otra copa más.

-¡Eres una maldita! -Hinata sintió que Kaguya, la madrastra de Sasuke, se le avalanzaba encima para comenzar a jalarle del cabello. -¡Nunca aprobé tu relación con mi Sasuke-chan! -gritaba histérica la mujer al tiempo que descargaba su rabia en Hinata y la empujaba haciéndola caer sobre el pastel, pero la novia no se quedó atrás, de eso nada. Ella se puso de pie, estaba más ebria y furiosa que nunca en su vida, ambas féminas se enfrascaron en una riña que consistía en quién tiraba más fuerte del cabello a la otra. Pero la cosa tenía bastantes tintes de ira. Hinata estaba sobrepasada por todo el estrés que había estado soportando las últimas semanas, y nunca volvería a encontrar una mejor manera de descargarla que no fuera en el cabello de la arpía de su suegra. Así que tiraba cada vez con más fuerza de los mechones que había capturado entre sus manos.

-¡Ya basta!- Sasuke separó a ambas por las malas. Kaguya por la fuerza ejercida cayó al suelo sentada, al igual que Hinata. Sasuke socorrió a su madrastra que comenzó a llorar desconsolada por no poder seguir con la pelea. Hinata se vio rodeada de sus amigas, el vuelo tan amplio de la falda de su vestido, ahora sucio y rasgado, formó una especie de alfombra. Ella se sintió hundida en la más miserable de las humillaciones. Ya le había sucedido de todo en el día en que se suponía que debía ser el más feliz de todos. ¿Qué más podía pasar ahora?

Sasuke gruñó fuera de sí, estaba harto. La fiesta se convirtió en un caos, su esposa descubrió su infidelidad y por despecho tuvo relaciones con un extraño en plena azotea, lanzó a Sakura por los aires y segundos atrás parecía pretender desnucar a Kaguya... Y toda esa maldita boda había costado tanto, y los imbéciles de los invitados estaban presenciando todo, incluso su jefe estaba allí... Ese viejo desgraciado y los lamebotas de los empleados que lo habían saludado con la falsedad de una estúpida hiena... Sería una tortura regresar a la oficina el lunes siendo el hazmerreír de todos esos imbéciles...

-¡Entonces todos se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda!- gruñó sobrepasado tan alto como nunca lo había hecho, con su voz supremamente ronca y el rostro desencajado. Con el aspecto sediento de un gladiador romano se desprendió de su saco de Armani, los costosísimos botones salieron volando. Todos retrocedieron con pánico, Sasuke destilaba ira por cada unos de sus sexies poros.

Hinata vio como su futuro ex-esposo se dirigía a una de las mesas y tomaba el afilado cuchillo de mango negro que estaba destinado a cortar el glorioso pastel que ahora ensuciaba con la crema su vestido.

-Oye, Sasuke, e-espera un momento... -le decía Suigetsu sumamente nervioso. Soltó un grito agudo y femenino cuando Uchiha lo apuntó con el arma.

-Ten cuidado con eso, muchacho... -lo intentó calmar Kakashi, su padrino de bodas. Sasuke lo apuntó a él también. Kakashi retrocedió ante la amenaza.

-Está fuera de control, llamen a la policía y preparen las inyecciones con tranquilizantes. -pidió Hiashi a los paramédicos, él era experto en ese tipo de situaciones porque era el director en una prestigiosa clínica neuropsiquiátrica, así que sabía tratar con gente con ese tipo de alteraciones nerviosas.

Kaguya continuaba llorando a moco tendido y sin ningún consuelo.

Algunos de los invitados que quedaban en ese salón, huyeron despavoridos.

Sasuke sujetó el cuchillo con más fuerza, mientras Kaguya suponía lo peor. Quizás su hijastro se cometería suicidio allí frente a todos. Su llanto sonó con más fuerza. El joven se dirigió hacia Hinata, Hiashi se puso histérico y comenzó a amenazarlo con las peores calamidades del universo si se atrevía a tocar a su hija.

Pero Hinata estaba tan agotada mental y físicamente que la situación le causaba gracia en algún punto.

-Al fin muestras tu lado sanguinario Uchiha, y todos que creíamos que tenías hielo en las venas... Estás tan molesto que seguramente tus cubitos se están derritiendo... -se burló ella. Sasuke caminó más hacia la joven, a Hinata le dio igual lo que pasara, después de todo, todo ya se habían ido a la mierda...

En el momento en el que todos creyeron que Sasuke cometería el peor error de su vida... Él se inclinó y cortó una gran rebanada de la parte del pastel que aún estaba en condiciones. Se la llevó a la boca y probó lo dulce que siempre había odiado. Comió como si estuviera disfrutándolo. Ahora ante la incrédula e inmóvil mirada de todos, se paró y tomó de botella de champagne directamente del envase de vidrio. Volvió a cortar otra rebanada, miró a Hinata, caminó hacia ella y le extendió el pastel. Ella lo miró, y como ya nada tenía sentido y daba lo mismo, aceptó el pastel.

El DJ que había ido al baño regresó, al ver de lejos toda la gente reunida en ronda, pensó que todos lo estaban esperando. Así que el "avispado" hombre levantó la mano al aire.

-¡Aquí vamos gente!- anunció elevando la voz. -¡El clímax de la fiesta!

Y el conocidísimo Danubio azul comenzó a sonar nuevamente. La bola de espejos giraba, las luces también. Los invitados seguían inmóviles...

Sasuke levantó la vista, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reir... Y los invitados ya no sabían como reaccionar... Él joven con una sonrisa se paró frente a Hinata y le tendió la mano. Ella lo miró en silencio...

El vals continuaba... El DJ creía que hacía un trabajo estupendo...

Hinata tomó la mano de Sasuke, él la ayudó a pararse. La chica tambaleó sobre sus tacones color cremas pero él la sujetó con más fuerza. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Ella tenía el maquillaje completamente arruinado, el vestido hecho una piltrafa, el cabello como un nido de aves y con resto de pastel tiñéndolo... Él lucía tan desalineado como jamás se perdonaría lucir, su cabello negro y siempre tan prolijo, ahora era una maraña rebelde, su rostro tenía restos de pastel... Ambos estaban hechos unos monstruos... Los demás que los observaban, ellos se miraban entre sí buscando entender so todo era una broma de los novios... Y a los dos novios les causó tanta gracia que comenzaron a reir como dos dementes...

-Eres una idiota. -le dijo Sasuke a Hinata entre risas.

-Tú también... -le respondió ella... Vieron chispas, sintieron esa electricidad que los recorría cada vez que estaban juntos, los ojos de uno atraían a los del otro como si fueran imanes, sus cuerpos gritaban por acercarse, y los dos se lanzaron a besarse desesperada y hambrientamente... El mundo entero dejó de existir cuando unieron sus labios.

La mano derecha de Sasuke atrajo a Hinata hacia sí y así la apretó contra su duro cuerpo, mientras su mano izquierda la sujetaba de la nuca para besarla con una fiereza que los excitaba a ambos. Hinata hizo lo mismo con él, llevó las manos hacia la camisa de su esposo y comenzó a forcejear para sacársela comportándose como una fiera que sorprendió y excitó aún más a Sasuke.

Los "inmóviles" invitados viendo que la cosa cambiaba de rumbo, comenzaron a largarse lentamente y en fila...

Sasuke, entre jadeantes y sedientos besos, llevó a Hinata hacia la mesa más cercana, la sentó sobre una y comenzó a forcejear con el vestido para poder arrancárselo. Hinata lo ayudaba correspondiendo con la misma pasión que su esposo.

Minutos después la mesa, empezó a deslizarse con las acompasadas, rítmicas y rápidas arremetidas que Sasuke producía al ingresar al interior de su esposa. Los gemidos de Hinata se hacían escuchar... Cuán buen amante era un Uchiha...

Y así la vida daba inicio para ese par de recién casados que decidieron elegirse y aceptarse con todo lo bueno... y sobre todo, con lo malo...

Fin One-shot.

Notas finales de Kaze:

Espero les haya gustado, si pueden dejenme un comentario para saber sus opiniones.


End file.
